Solas returns to Skyhold - 4 (Re-edited)
by feegle78
Summary: Re-edited version of chapter 4.


When they arrived back in Eamane's rooms, Bull was sitting with Amy, who was awake and sucking on her fist, content in his arms. Dorian was sitting nearby, his nose stuck in a book.

"Thank you for looking after her Bull." When Dorian looked up and raised an eyebrow at her, she grinned at him, "And you Dorian."

Bull got up and handed Amy to her mother, gently patting Amy on the back. His hands were still so much bigger than the little girl. It always amazed Eamane how gentle Bull was with her.

"Everything all right Boss?" He asked snorting at Solas a little, Dorian stood next to his lover. Both ready to defend her and her daughter should they need it.

Was everything ok? At this stage, who knew?

But Eamane pasted a smile on her lips and nodded. "Yes." She said. Bull looked at her a moment longer then nodded at Solas before he and Dorian left.

Eamane sat in front of the fire place and stared at it a moment, before opening her top and setting Amy to her breast, Solas watched from the other side of the room, despite her sending him out this morning, she seemed past caring that he was there while she fed their daughter. He watched as little Amathelian suckled patting her mother's breast with her tiny hands.

"I don't know what to say." She said. She was truly speechless.

She still stared at the fire, she finished feeding Amy, who had fallen asleep, her stomach full. Eamane wrapped her in a blanket and lay her in her crib.

Then headed out the door to her balcony to pace.

She paced up and down, Solas followed her out and leaned against the wall, crossing his legs at the ankle, watching her with wary eyes. She stopped, looked at him then started pacing again. Her mind whirling.

She stopped in front of him.

"How…" she shook her head then started pacing.

Solas watched her trying to walk off nervous energy. She stopped in front of him again. She just stared at him like she didn't know who he was. He knew she was going to snap soon, but had no idea what was going to happen when she did. He had a feeling he was going to get hit. Maybe he deserved it.

She was walking faster, back and forth, muttering and gesturing a little with her hands. After a few minutes of this she just stopped and stared at him for a moment, then walked over to him, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him roughly against her, kissing him hard on the mouth.

Solas, surprised by this, caught her against him when they would have fallen. Her tongue slipped past his lips and she licked the inside of his mouth.

Solas's eyes rolled back in his head and he moaned. She tasted just like he remembered. Ambrosia. His.

When she pulled away they were both panting. She stared at him for a moment longer, then pulled him closer again, kissing him gently this time. His heart was beating so hard in his chest she could feel it thudding against her.

Solas kissed her back hard. Then lifted her so her legs wrapped around his waist. He pushed her up against the wall behind them, placing his hands on either side of her head.

He kissed her long and deep, then moved his lips over her jaw to her neck. He smelled her scent, drew in into himself and then gently nipped her neck. Eamane shivered, and writhed against Solas.

Solas moved back to her mouth and kissed her hard. Grasping her hips he held her against him as he walked through the doors, he lay on top of her on the bed, rubbing himself against the apex of her thighs, she moaned and arched up to him, grabbing his shirt and yanking it up. He pulled away, ripped his shirt over his head then came back down on top of her.

Solas grabbed the edges of her tunic and yanked them apart, the material ripped apart easily. He yanked the band around her breasts down, then leaned down and licked her nipples, suckling gently on one then the other.

Eamane grabbed the back of his head and held him to her arching her back up and rubbing herself against him again. She couldn't seem to help it, she wanted to feel all of him at once.

Solas bit and sucked his way down her stomach, then yanked her breeches down and threw them over his shoulder.

He growled when he saw how wet she was, then leaned down and bit the inside of her thigh, he inhaled her scent before burying his mouth between her legs.

Eamane bucked and moaned as his teeth grazed her thigh. She spread her legs wide when he opened his mouth over her hairless mound and lapped at her. He rolled his tongue over her clitoris nuzzling then sucking on her. She grabbed his head and writhed against him, coming in his mouth.

He licked and sucked at her until she had finished, tasting all of her. He levered himself up and lay next to her, his eyes held hers as he licked his lips. Eamane felt a twinge of lust go through her as she watched him. He looked as if he wanted to eat her…again.

She put her hand on his chest and ran her fingers down his taut stomach to the strings holding his pants over his hardness. She kept her eyes on his as she undid the strings and pulled them open.

She slid her hand inside and grasped him, Solas's breaths became ragged when she moved her hand up and down his thick length. He growled out her name, yanking his pants off the rest of the way and throwing them across the room.

She gasped out his name when he rolled on top of her, spreading her legs wide. He watched her face as he slid inside her. When he was seated deep within her he pulled back slowly then rammed into her again and again, he seemed to have lost all control.

Solas leaned down and kissed her, sweat beading his brow and back, she dug her nails into him and scratched, he moaned at the pleasure/pain and thrust harder, making her gasp.

He ran his hand down her thigh to her knee then brought her leg up over his hip. He grasped her other thigh and brought her leg up over his shoulder, his cock rubbing her in just the right spot, making her orgasm again.

Solas's thrusts became frenzied as her muscles clenched him, his eyes flashing green as he started to come, flooding her. When he was spent he collapsed next to her, breathing hard laying his arm over her waist.

They didn't say anything just lay there. Eamane was exhausted, almost asleep. She shivered a little as the sweat on her body dried and the chill in the room started to cool her down.

Solas pulled the covers of the bed back and lifted her so she lay under them, then slid in behind her. Pulling her back against him, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pillowed her head on his arm.

They both fell into a deep sleep, only waking up when Amy needed to be fed and changed few hours later. Solas got up, clumsily changing her then taking her to her mother, who was still in bed watching.

He lay the baby at her breast then got back in behind Eamane again, wrapping his arms around both of them while Amy fed. They still had a lot to talk about, like where Solas had been for the last year, and what he had been about to give up searching for. Oh and the whole 'wolves mate for life' thing had to be talked about as well. But it could wait until tomorrow.


End file.
